


Good Girl

by bugheadandjughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Living Together, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadandjughead/pseuds/bugheadandjughead
Summary: “I have this fantasy of you and Jughead being a power couple. Is that so hard to imagine?”Beanie Boy Jughead and Good Girl Betty have plans for their future, but things change as complications arise …Don’t read if you haven’t read Beanie Boy first. The Beanie Boy Sequel.





	1. Chapter 1

The Serpent bar was crowded at this time of night, and surprisingly, the Serpents were rather polite to each other. There were bar fights, yes, but it usually ended okay, with little to no injuries. Serpents take care of their own — everyone knew that.

Betty crossed the bar to the very back, where Jughead was dealing with their most recent customer. Jughead nodded at her, then said to their hooded customer, “this is my fiancée, Betty Cooper.”

The man just nodded, a slight movement of his head. Beneath the dark shadows of his hood, his face was unrecognizable. He was an anonymous customer. They got those a lot.

Betty adjusted her Serpent jacket, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Normally when they had an anonymous customer, she always felt chills. Like they were staring at her when she wasn’t looking. Yes, Betty loved Jughead, with all her heart, but sometimes he did some stupid things, and that _included_ doing business with the Serpents for money.

Right now, money was tight. Money was so tight, they were resulting to desperate measures.

Betty sat beside Jughead, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt slight trembles in his hand, telling her everything she needed to know about how he felt, too.

The man counted out a wad of money, then slapped it on the table. His gruff, masked voice said, “I _will_ be back.”

Jughead released a tense breath, and took the wad of cash. Then, the man disappeared in the crowd of Serpents, never to be seen — or known — again.

Betty turned to Jughead. “The bills are getting larger,” she whispered, “we can’t keep doing this.”

Jughead handed her the money. “As long as there’s a roof above our heads, and clothes on our backs, we’re fine. Serpents take care of their own, you know that.”

_Everyone knows that._

Betty took the money and stuffed it in her purse. She glanced around them, her heart racing, her mind fuzzy.

Jughead placed his hand on her shoulder, and said, “relax, no one’s going to care.”

His hand played with the collar of her shirt. It was beginning to get too small for her — but they didn’t have the money for new clothes.

She breathed out. “Juggie — ”

Before she could get her sentence out, FP said from behind her, “you know I can help you out.”

Betty whirled around, and Jughead’s hand fell around her waist. His grip around her tensed.

“Yeah,” Jughead said, “so?”

“Give your old man a chance. I’ve gotten a job now. I have money. Son, you can’t keep doing this to you and your fiancée. Things are tough for you, I can help.”

Jughead just smiled, and said, “no thanks.”

FP smiled anyway. “Just know I’m here for you.”

His gaze lingered on Betty for a moment, then he turned, and disappeared in the crowd of happy Serpents.

Betty leaned into Jughead’s touch, and said, “how much longer?”

“Not much,” he said, “that I can promise.”

Betty knew he kept his promises, so that much alone helped her to relax.

A whole month ago, survival wouldn’t have been a worry, it was an unknown habit; something already provided for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_“This isn’t our bill!” Betty said, slamming the bill on the front desk. “It can’t be! There’s a flaw in the system somewhere, fix it.”_

_“Okay, Ma’am, what’s your last name?”_

_“The apartment is under the last name ‘Jones’ if that’s what you’re asking.” Betty replied. She took steady, calm breaths, trying to get rid of Dark Betty. Her fists clenched at her sides, her nails breaking the skin of her palms._

_“Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones?” The lady asked, pushing up her glasses._

_Betty nodded._

_“That’s the correct bill, as far as I’m concerned. I can contact my higher-ups and ask about the bill if you’d like.”_

_“Yes please.”_

_It was silent while she dialed up her higher-ups. Betty heard a voice on the other end of the phone. The lady held up an index finger before sliding the glass window closed. Betty huffed and leaned her back against the counter, and then opened her palms to see the damage._

_Blood pooled around semi-circles in her palms. She took a deep breath, and wiped her stinging palms against her dark jeans._

_The sliding window opened again, and Betty whirled around._

_“Sorry Ms. Cooper, but it looks like that is the correct bill. No mistakes were made.”_

_Betty smiled. “Alright then. Thanks for your help.”_

_As she walked away, she thought, ‘how will we get past this?’_

* * *

 

When they returned to the apartment after a long night, Betty lit some candles. They didn’t have electricity currently, because they were too short on money to pay for electricity. It was one of the sacrifices they had to make.

Jughead relaxed against his favorite recliner, and said, “we need to do something about this money problem.”

“We’re already doing something,” Betty replied, lighting the final candle, “we’re doing business with the Serpents on top of your writing job.”

“ _You_ need to get a job, Betty,” Jughead snapped.

She stared at him for a moment. The two were silent. It had been a while since Jughead last snapped at Betty, which only meant things were getting more and more stressful.

Jughead sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s true though, I need a job. I just don’t know where to find one.”

Jughead stared at her, his lips parted, his eyes alert. It was _his_ stare, the Jughead stare. Betty knew that he only pulled that stare out when he felt it was needed. When he wanted to say something but couldn’t, because his own mind was keeping him from it.

The flickering candles cast an orangish-yellow light on Jughead’s skin. The air smelled heavy of burning wax — but they were used to that smell. They had to be.

Betty leaned back in her chair, the cushions rough against her spine. She closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the collective soft cackling of the candles, and the quiet sound of Jughead breathing.

She wanted to bask in this peaceful moment — although probably not with this same rough chair — for ages, without thinking about their many responsibilities.

They just kept piling on, one after the other, day after day. After a month of this bull, they were ready to be done with it. They needed some other source of income.

“Fine,” she said, breaking the silence. She sat up, startling Jughead. “I’ll apply for a few jobs.”

“I’ll support you,” Jughead said, “you know I will.”


End file.
